Together at Last
by Ziva-Tony-Love4ever
Summary: After Being Married to Ray for about a year, Ziva is Pregnant. But is there something Happining between Tony and Ziva? TIVA! Warning: Rated M For a reason! You have been Warned. (Man I suck at summarys!) Be sure to REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! My First Fic! Though I have read alot of other fics. anyway, Enjoy!

Warning: Contents of story are not suitable for People under 18. Contains Sex. (Or close to...)

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Chapter 1

ZIVAS POV

I walked into the Bullpen.

"Hey Zee-vah!"

"Hello. You seem rather Chippy."

"Its Chipper, Ziva."

"What ever."

I plopped down, Trying to make my distended stomuch not touch the desk. Kinda impossible. I was already 6 and a half months along, Though the docter said that I was much bigger than Most women that far along.

"Hows little Cruz doing?"

"Fine, Though he has been moving around alot lately."

Ray and I had been Married for about a year next month. I figured out I was Pregnant not even a month later. Though now That I was spending more time with Ray, he was starting to show his true... What is it? Colors? Yes I think that is it. He really was a Control Freak. I would have Divorced him But the Baby... Who would help me take care of it?

"Ziva."

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You ok?"

I looked up and Saw Gibbs looking worriedly at me.

"Yes, I am fine. Just lost in my thoughts."

He looked at the other two.

"Grab your gear. Dead Marine in Quntico."

They all grabbed their stuff, But I didn't. Gibbs and I had an Agreement. I could stay at work IF I didn't do any field work until the Baby was Born. So I Agreed. Better than sitting at home doing nothing all day. I opened up the paper I had yet to finish from the Previous day.

"We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

TEN HOURS LATER.

ZIVAS POV

We had to pull another Over Nighter. Gibbs insisted that I go home, But It just would not feel right. Plus I did not want to see Ray right now. My Horomones were messing with me right now. I really felt Pissed for no apparent reason. And I did not want to Take it all out on Ray. So I thought maybe taking a shower would help calm me down.

"Fucking Horomones! I cannot even go see my own Husband!"

I heard someone outside the shower. I slowly pulled back the curtain. Tony was standing there.

"I Just wanted to see what you where doing."

'Aww! Come on! Not now Tony! STUPID HOROMONES!' I thought to myself.

"What happend?"

He gustered towards the bruise on my left arm, That I had been trying so hard to hid all week long.

"Did Ray do that?"

I slowly nodded.

"Divorce the Fucking Bastard!"

"I... I Cannot."

"WHY?!"

"I CANNOT BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE ANYONE TO HELP TAKE CARE OF THE BABY!"

Oh God! How I wish so much I could take that back.

"Tony, I am sorry. I did not mean to yell at you."

Curse those Fucking Horomones!

He walked up and pulled me into a hug, Forgetting that I was naked and wet standing in the shower.

"No, I'm sorry Zi. But your wrong. you do have someone to help take care of the baby."

He kissed me.

'Oh God! His kisses are so much better than Rays! NO! NO! NO! Stop! Think about Ray! The Baby...'

He started to message my Clit. I moaned into his mouth, Completly Forgetting about... What was I thinking about? I moved my hand down to the zipper of his pants, Slowly unzipping them. I pulled his cock out of his underwear, already rock hard, And started rubbing it. He started to kiss my neck, slowly making his way down. He started to suckle my Breast. I started to moan even louder, Not caring who heard. Then I snapped back into the real world.

"Tony, we have to stop."

"I Thought you wanted this."

"I Do, Its just... Ray."

"He'll never figure out."

"And what if he does?"

He didn't answer.

"Look. I will tell him I want a Divorce. Then we can be together. I love YOU Tony, Not Ray. I just Didn't know If you felt the same way."

"Ziva, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you."

Little did we know that Ray had come to check in on Ziva, and was standing just around the corner, Listining to every word that was said.

"I will make you Pay Ziva, One way or another. You WILL pay!"

He whispered to himself.

* * *

So what do ya think so far? REVEIW! Please. :D The next chapter will come sooner of you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I just couldn't get the story off my mind. I Just read A really good series by Arya64. The Unaccounted for series. The newest one is And it All Comes Crumbling Down. Ziva was taken (Again) By Elisha's father. (Who Elisha is will be explained in the story) Man I hope Ziva will be Ok.

'WARNING' Contents Not Sutible for People under the age of 18. Read at Own Risk.

* * *

Chapter 2

TWO DAYS LATER

ZIVAS POV

We had Finaly caught the guy. Though it only took 2 hour to break Him. Why would some kill because she cheated on him? I Decided to take another shower while waiting for Ray to get home.

"I'm Going to talk to him, Tonight." I told myself.

I heard the Front Door open, Then Close. I sighed.

"Ok, Here it goes."

I climbed out of the shower and wraped a towel around myself. I had asked Tony to come over after I told him. Because I know that Ray would storm out after I told him. The bathroom door slammed open, Shoving me Back. Ray walked up to me.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I was cowaring in the corner. I was in no condition to defend myself. It would only make it worse, And I would risk hurting the baby.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?!"

"What are you talking about?! I have done Nothing wrong!"

"You are cheating on me! I saw you with... With... With that BASTARD!"

He emphizied the word Bastard.

"How do I know that Baby isn't HIS?! Who knows how long you've been sleeping with that Fucking Bastard!"

"TONY IS NOT A BASTARD! I LOVE HIM!"

"So I heard correctly."

he picked me up by the arm and shoved me against the wall.

"How long."

He sounded calmer then before.

"What?"

"I SAID HOW FUCKING LONG!"

"I Haven't Slept with him! Not since ..." My voice dropped off.

'that night after Mike died. About a week after you proposed.' I finished in my mind.

* * *

FLASHBACK

ZIVAS POV

LATER IN THE EPISODE "Swan Song"

Everyone started to head home. I got into my car. I started to cry.

"Why?! Why must Someone always die?!"

I slamed my Hand on the steering wheel, setting of the horn. Tony was walking by and looked up at me. He walked over to my car.

"How ya holding up?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. Everyone loved Mike. Everyone.

"Do you want me to spend the night at your house tonight?"

I Nodded. I knew I would feel a little better with a shoulder to cry on. When I got to my Apartment I unlocked the door and put my Badge and gun in my safe witch I kept hidden underneath the coach. I sat down waiting for Tony. He had said he had to stop by his own Apartment Very quick. Not long after I sat down I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked over. Tony walked in.

"Nice place ya got here." He said, His eyes roaming over My living room.

"I brought over A movie."

He held it up.

"Phantom of the Opera?" I Questioned.

" The 2006 version."

"I Did not know you where into Opera's, Tony."

"Well, Its nice to try something new every now and then."

He walked over to my Entertainment center and opened the doors.

"Woah."

"What?"

"You have a HUGE TV."

He looked at my 75" TV.

"Do you like Tony? It was a Gift from McGee."

"McGeek got you THIS?!"

"Is it that hard to Believe?"

"Are you sure he didn't get our gifts mixed up?"

"Why would you think that? What did he get you?"

He looked longengly at the TV.

"A Bath Towel."

I Stiffled back a laugh, though I couldn't stop the grin. He put the movie in and walked over to the couch and plopped down. He patted the spot next to him. I sat down and laid my head on his shoulder. After the Movie was over He got up to take the Movie out. I looked up at him.

"Why Did he do that?"

"Who did what, Zi?"

"The Phantom,Why did he take Christine?"

"Because he loved her."

I mulled on the piece of information for a bit.

"Is that why he left the flower on her grave? And who was that women who was trying to buy the music box and..." He cut me off.

"Woah there cowgirl! This is the First time I saw it to, So I don't know much."

He sat back down and we just gazed into each others eyes for a while. He leaned in to kiss me. I didn't stop him. We hadn't talked about Mike the whole time. I guess this was another way to forget. Before I knew it we where in my bedroom, on my bed. He started undoing my pants. he pulled them off, then started working on my shirt, His mouth never leaving mine. I started to undress him. Once we where both completly naked, we got back onto the bed. He started to kiss my neck, slowly making his way down. He suckled my breast them continued to lower. Once he reached my opening, He stopped and looked up at me. I nodded. He started to lick me at first, but with growing eargency. I pulled his head up and started to kiss him again.

"Now it is my turn."

I grabbed his Penis and started rubbing it. Then I shoved it as far as I could into my mouth. I started to suck it. Then he moved to enter me.'Oh God! I have wanted this forever.' He started to move inside me, Until we both went over the edge.

* * *

PRESENT

ZIVAS POV

"SINCE WHEN?!"

I snapped back into reality.

"It is not your baby..."

It slipped before I realized my mistake. It seemed out of no where, he pulled a knife out.

"You BITCH, Your a dirty slut! your a..."

"Ziva?"

I heard Tony in the Living room. Ray walked over to me and put the knife to my abdomen.

"Why is he here?!"

"I asked him to come over."

"Why?!"

"Because, I didn't want to be alone after I told you I wanted a Divorce!"

Tony walked into the Bathroom. Ray moved the knife to my throat and turned around.

"Make one wrong move and she's dead!"

"Whoa, Don't worry! I'm not moving a muscle."

Tony said putting his hands in the air.

"Here's what will happen. You will move to that corner and I will walk to the doorway. I will her go there. Then I'm outta here." That is what he said, But he had something else in mind.

Tony moved to the corner and Ray moved us both to the doorway. Right before he took off he plunged the knife into my side.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahahaha!

REVEIW! I will update sooner if you do!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Im back. I'v been busy reading all your guy's fanfics. For give me Please.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

ZIVAS POV

Right before he took of he plunged the knife into my side.

* * *

Chapter 3

TONYS POV

I walked into her apartment.

"Ziva?"

I heard yelling in the Back. I walked back there. Ray had a knife to Zivas throat.

"Move one muscle and She's Dead!"

"Hey Don't worry! Im not moving!"

He told me to walk in the corner. 'Just let her go already!' I thougth. Before he left he stabbed her.

"ZIVA!"

I ran over to her.

"Th.. The Bab... Baby..."

"It's Ok Zi. Everthing is gonna be just fine."

"No, To... Tony it... it is coming..."

My eyes went wide.

"Um... Uh Ok. Im gonna calls Gibbs. He'll help us."

"Ton... Tony, the Baby is no... Not Ray's..."

"If its not Rays then who's..."

Then I remembered.

"Y... Yours."

* * *

I Know, I know. Its short. But I want to take votes. Baby Boy? Baby Girl? Twins? Witch one do you Guys want? Name Suggestions... I'm open to just about anything right now. Please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Big Thanks to NCISSpecialAgentTiva, apester, Em, Heidi, melielle, Guest#1, Jesse34, CarodePablo, Guest#2, Guest#3, browneyes99, Trunte37, Bubbles8231999, TivaandMcAbbyalltheway, , JarleyTivaMcAbby, And BoothBrennanNCIS, for Reviewing! I got 8 Votes for a Girl and 2 votes for Twins, 1 Vote for Triplets, And 3 votes for a Boy. (One of my Relatives told me what they wanted in Person….) TY to TivaandMcAbbyalltheway, Guest#2, BoothBrennanNCIS, and CarodePablo for the Name Suggestions. Now for the Story…

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON NCIS

"Th…The Ba….The Baby."

"It's Ok Zi, Everything's gonna be just fine."

"No, To… Tony, It…. It is coming."

My eyes went wide.

"Um… Uh, Ok. I'm gonna call Gibbs, He can Help."

"To… Tony, the Baby is no… Not Ray's."

"If it's not Ray's, then who's…."

I Remembered.

"Yo…. Yours."

* * *

Chapter 4

"How…. I thought we used Protection!"

"Ye… Yeah, B….. But it is o….. Only Effective 9…. 99% o…. Of the ti….Time. Not to pop you're Bubble, B…. But I am g…. Giving Bi… Birth here!"

"Right!" I continued to call Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss! I'm at Ziva's! Ray stabbed her and She went into Shock induced Labor!"

"What the Hell…."

"I'll explain later, but I need you over here now!"

"Alright, I'll call Ducky, then head right over there!"

He hung up.

"Its ok, Gibbs is on his way with Ducky!"

She let out a scream, which was not like her.

"It's ok Zi."

"It h…. Hurts Tony…"

"It's ok, It only a contraction…."

"No, you are squeezing my hand!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

I loosened my Grip a bit. I heard the front door open.

"DiNozzo!"

"In the Bathroom Boss!"

He ran back to us, with Ducky not far behind.

"Watch out Anthony." Ducky said as he kneeled down.

"Ziva, do you think you can make it to a hospital?" She shook her head.

"un… Unless you w…. Want to he…. Help me give b….. Birth in th…. The car, I… I am H…. Having th…. The Ba…. Baby here."

2 HOURS LATER

Ziva was holding a Small Baby Boy, And a small Baby Girl, in her arms. She laid back, breathing heavily.

"Alright, we need to get Ziva to the hospital. Anthony, would you carry her?" I nodded my Head.

Ducky picked up my Son and Daughter.

I sat in the back with Ziva while Gibbs drove and Ducky held the babies.

"Ziva, Need you to try to stay awake."

"I am Trying Tony. But I am so tired."

"I know Sweet cheeks. I know, but I need you to stay awake for OUR Kids. Please Zi."

"I am sorry Tony, I… I cannot stay awake Any longer. I love you."

Her Eyes closed.

"No! Ziva! No! Stay awake! C'mon! Ducky!" I Shouted.

He looked back.

"Jethro! We need to hurry!"

Gibbs made a sharp right turn, almost ramming a Blue Mini Van. They finally pulled up to the Hospital's Emergency Entrance. People rushed out to help. Everything after that was a blur. They took her into Surgery to repair the Damage that had been done, while they took my son and Daughter to make sure everything was Ok. After sitting in the Waiting room for what seemed like forever, The Doctor Finally walked out.

"Miss David's next of Kin?"

"Um, it's Daveed."

"Oh, Sorry. Miss Daveed is out of surgery. With a couple of Weeks of Bed rest, she should be fine."

I released the Breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"What about my kids."

"Pardon me?"

"When we came in, some nurses took a baby boy and Girl."

A nurse walked up.

"There fine, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Thanks."

They left and I sat back down. Gibbs looked at me.

"What did you mean when you said your kids?"

"Crap… I guess I forgot to tell you. After Mike died, me and Ziva, Well… We… She wanted to stay at my house for the night… and… well… One thing led to another, and… Well…"

"You slept with her." Gibbs finished for me.

"Um, Yeah?" I said, Bracing for impact of the hardest headslap I would probably ever feel. Nothing Happened.

"Aren't you gonna headslap me?"

"Depends. Are you planning on stick with her and the babies?"

"If she'll let me."

"Then, No."

"You mean, you're gonna let us break rule 12?"

"Rule 51, DiNozzo. Sometimes Your Wrong."

* * *

Hope Ya liked. I'm gonna write another few chapters, So don't Run away yet! ;)


	5. AN

Hey Guys! I posted the Links to the Twins pics on my Profile. Take a look of ya like!


End file.
